Quite The Lemons
by UsernameUsername4
Summary: Multiple scenes of Percy living some of his fantasies, includes a lot of lemons, A LOT!
1. Lemon 1

**Percy POV**

**(Includes bondage, dont read if you find it offensive.)**

Finally, I was going to have some fun. We have all been too stressed out with the war and all that, but Hermes finally let me get some of his sleeping serum on a cloth. What this does is that it makes anyone who inhales it pass out, this will be fun.

5 minutes later

"Hey Annabeth!" I yelled

"Hey Percy, whats up?" She replied.

"Can you smell this quickly?"

"Yeah, sure," she then quickly passes out and i carry her to my cabin, you see I have always liked Annabeth, but i never had the guts to tell her, but this will be fun.

After putting her on my bed, I rip her shirt off along with her jeans, leaving her in her underwear and bra, i then quickly take those of too.

"You are beautiful," I say, inspecting her. I then flip her around so I can see her ass. I push her up on the bed and lay down a bit lower on the bed, so that my head reaches her ass. I then shove my face in her ass, enjoying the smell and taste. I shove my tongue in her hole and lick everywhere inside her ass, enjoying every bit of it. I then take my tongue out when she abrubtly moans, turning me on horrible, i know she wouldnt want this so i open a bag next to my bed and bring out the ropes. I then bring her to the beach and tie her with her arms and legs spread in between two trees, hanging. She suddenly wakes up.

"What happe-, where am i and why am i naked?!" She yells

"Hey there sexy," I say, before she can do anything. I go up to her and finger her ass, one finger, in and out quickly so that it causes immense pain. She starts to scream, tears running down her cheeks. I quickly go and lick them off her face.

I then go back with two fingers and finger her hole rapidly, then 3, then four, and next thing i know im shoving my entire fist in and out, her face covered in tears, shes crying a lot now. I stop with my fist and say that its okay. I then go in front of her and look at her arms. I examine her armpits, they have maybe one strand of very small hair on each, good, i like then clean. I go up to her left armpit and lick it, then i start kissing it rapidly, while tickling her right one, i then swith and go to her right armpit. Gods i am enjoying this. I stop and look straight at her breasts. I put my mouth on her right nipple, and massage the left one with my hand. She starts moaning as i bite it, then i start sucking her milk and drinking it.

"Hey Annabeth," I say

She sends out a whimper in response, "Wanna try some?" i ask.

Well it was retorical, since i filled my mouth up with milk and spit it into her mouth, forcing her to swallow it. I then go down to her feet, and cover one with my mouth. I kiss all the toes and shove my tongue in between them, then i start tickling her.

"Why are you laughing!" I yell

"You're tickling me." She replies.

"You must be punished for laughing!", i stop kissing her toes and get behind her, i then pull out riptide and spank her ass with it, she starts to moan, and then scream, not in pleasure but pain. I then move to her hands, i start to lick her fingers, although i dont stay much time on it. I then move to her mouth and kiss her, she resists, i begin to bite her bottom lip although she wont give me entry. I go back and use my hands to pry her mouth open, i then shove my tongue in her mouth and lick her everywhere down into her throat. I then decide it is time for me to take off my clothes, i then examiine her pussy. It is dripping, its that wet.

"Excited or nervous?" I ask.

"Nervous," she replies, smart of her. I Slowly clean her pussy with my tongue, then I make her spit in my mouth until it is filled to the brim with her saliva, and then use it to lubricate her pussy. I grab my cock and shove it in rapidly, she cries out in pain and the blood from her wall drips onto me. I continue pumping in and out, licking all the tears from her face and drinking from her tits when i get thirsty. I cum in her pussy and so much that it splatters out. I then go to her ass and shove it right in, forcing her to scream in pain. I then cum and fill her ass to the brim. I decide to untie her from the trees, although i will bind her arms and feet. I bring her head down and get a BJ. I shove it down her throat and back out so i can do it a choking, then she chokes on my seed. I then make her get off and lay on top of me to kiss me, we stay kssing for around 2 hours until she says she has to pee.

I quickly stand her up and put my mouth under her, i have wanted this all my life.

"Pee," I order, and she obliges. I then drink a mixture of her cum and pee, it tastes great.

I then have her lay down in my arms, we fall asleep together, although she cries herself to sleep, I turn her around and shove my dick in her ass, we go to sleep with me inside of her.


	2. Lemon 2

**Percy POV (DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN PJO)**

**(Warning, major orgy lemon do not read if offensive!)**

I was walking to camp when i noticed that today was my birthday, i wondered what Annabeth along with the camp would have planned. I was reaching the camp When Annabeth and Silena came running, they grabbed my arms and pulled my along to the dining pavilion, right in front of it.

"We decided, we being every girl in the camp, that you deserve a day where you can enjoy yourself." Said Annabeth

"If you know what we mean," Added Silena.

I walked into the pavilion and was shocked, at least 100 girls were laying stacked on the tables, completely naked.

"What is this?" I ask

"Heaven and Hell," Replies Silena, then they pull me over to a corner and somehow manage to tie me up, oh this will be fun.

All the girls line up, and start giving me blowjobs. The first one is a 13 year old girl, she has blond hair and pale skin, along with green eyes. She goes up to me and i cum in almost 20 seconds, she was hot. The next one was a 18 year old girl, she was brunette with pale skin, the spit on my cock to moisten it and then went to work. I then cumed in around 3 minutes. Wow, this was good. Although i find it weird that even some little girls wanted it, the 73rd girl to come up was 11 years old, she was brunette with a slight tan, half hispanic and half vietnamese, she went up to me and man she was probably the best one. The last one, i lost count after 127, was Annabeth, right after Thalia. Annabeth began to slightly stroke it, which was torture, for around 20 minutes, then she went all out and sucked and bit it and finally swallowed. Man I am drained.

Next thing i know, about 20 girls come up to me and fuck me. Thalia began sucking on my foot. Annabeth got my cock, Rachel got my other foot, Silena was sucking and chewing on my armpit, with Sally, my mom, helping her with the other. The 13 year old blond came up and sat on my left hand, thus causing me to finger her ass, and the half hispanic half asain girl went of my other hand, man she was good. I then see Calypso come up and go under Annabeth, playing with my balls. Piper came up to my face and began licking the left side of my face, with Hazel on the other side. Athena suddenly came up and rode on my left leg, Aphrodite on the other. After that around 150 teenaged girls went up to the ones already on me, and started fucking them, and layers upon layers of fucking until we had a 200 person orgy.

Moaning filled the pavilion, along with screaming, crying, cursing, whimpering, begging, and the sound of pure pain and pleasure. I then smelled the smell of girl urine, a nice thing, along with milk. Piper got amazingly close to my mouth while she was licking me so i opened it for her to kiss me, but she spit in it. It felt weird at first but then so right, soon both Piper and Hazel were sending tons of their saliva in my mouth, until they went back to licking. Now remember that asian, man she was daring, she got up from my hand and shoved her ass in my face, giving me no choiche but to, 'toss the salas'. I happily obliged, she began screaming while i was licking her ass's insides and two girls were sucking the milk from her tits, she was screaming so much the Thalia got from under Annabeth and began to passionately kiss the asain, amazing. That asain girl then went on top of my cock, relieving Annabeth from duty. She shoved my cock in her pussy and started riding me amazingly well. After around 10 minutes i guess she had the daring idea to pee, so whilst i was deep inside her, she begin to pee, eventually all of the pressure from her pee burst out, sending my cum, her cum, her squirt, and her pee everywhere within a 5 foot radius, basically wetting anyone near me. Suddenly everyone stopped, i wondered what was wrong, they all got up and untied me. 50 girls grabbed me, basically covering my entire body, and brought me into a 6 ft by 4 foot box that had around 30 girls stacked in the bottom. They through me into the box, and more girls got in, eventually not allowing me to even see the daylight. Mouths were all over me, their sweat, tears, cum, and piss were all over everyone, although they ran into a drainage pipe that brought it all the way to the top of the box so that we would all get sweat, tears, cum, and piss all over ourselves again. I was enjoying myself and after about 2 hours i fell asleep with 100 female parts all over my body.


End file.
